Shirts
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: <html><head></head>Just how did Kurt find inspiration for his shirt in Born This Way?</html>


AN- Because Born This Way was fantastic- and there needs to be Klaine. Always.

* * *

><p>"So then Mr. Schue came up with the idea for all of us to wear shirts with our own 'flaw' on them, something we were born with that we accept is something we can never change and will make us stronger blah, blah, blah."<p>

Blaine nods, his attention focused more on Kurt's mouth than Kurt's actual words, but he's pretending to pay attention because he is a super awesome boyfriend.

"And I know what I want to put on my shirt- my sexual orientation. I just don't know how, exactly. I don't want to just put 'I'm gay', that's way too simple."

"Yeah," Blaine says, mentally calculating how much time they have alone until Burt stomps in from the garage and Carole whisks through the door with dinner ideas and Finn sits awkwardly across from them and pretends he's totally cool with it (because he wants to be, he's just not there yet and it's cool).

"And then I'm going to rip it off and strut naked around stage. Maybe give Santana a lap dance."

"Sounds awesome."

Kurt sighs. "Blaine, are you even listening to me?"

Blaine blinks twice before realizing that Kurt is staring at him and looks a little annoyed. "Yes?"

"Then what was I saying?"

"You…you were saying you totally want to make out with your super-hot boyfriend?"

"N-"

And he can't even finish because Blaine leans in and presses his lips to Kurt's and Kurt immediately kisses back because, hello, _Blaine_ is kissing him. Blaine. Blaine-freaking-teenage-dream-Anderson.

Kurt pulls away first and holds Blaine back with a stern look.

"You were ignoring me."

Blaine's grin is sheepish. "Sorry. It's just….it's been over twenty four hours. Since I last kissed you, I mean."

And Kurt flushes rather prettily and Blaine licks his lips and leans forward again but Kurt is still holding him back.

"Kuuuuuurt."

"Think of a slogan for my shirt and I will make out with you until my father gets home."

"How about 'boys are sexy'? Especially boys named Blaine."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Next."

"'I know what boys like'"?

"No."

"'Boys, boys, boys'"?

"While Gaga is good, I'm not copy-righting."

"'I kissed a boy'"?

"Katy Perry? Really?"

Blaine sighs and leans forward with a pout. "Kuuuurt. We have a half-hour until your father gets home. We could plan shirts or I could kiss you senseless."

Kurt deliberates for a moment, then leans in and kisses Blaine. Who smiles against the younger boys' lips as he eagerly kisses him back.

"Damn, I like doing this," Kurt breathes in between kisses.

Blaine chuckles. "And I like you."

Kurt gasps and at first Blaine thinks it's something he did (and it's pretty awesome) but then Kurt is shoving him away and darting up the stairs faster than you can say 'Marc Jacobs'

"Shirt idea! Call you later!"

Blaine sits on the couch in a daze. Did…did Kurt just kick him out?

* * *

><p>Blaine shoots a glare towards Karofsky as he slips inside the auditorium. Santana catches his eye and grins warmly. He takes a seat a few rows down and just watches; Kurt had told him New Directions were pretty good and he'd seen them perform at both competitions. But this…this was amazing. He could tell they were dancing for themselves- not an audience or a trophy. And he could tell they loved every part of this song.<p>

And _he_ loved the part where Kurt walked up with his messy hair and when Mercedes and Tina pulled off his shirt. Blaine coughs to hide a chuckle as he reads the black lettering and nods his approval when Kurt catches his eye.

After the show, Blaine waits around for Kurt. He greets several New Direction members, who treat him pretty cool all things considered. He likes Kurt's friends- and makes a mental note to get to know them more. He's chatting with Tina and Mike when Kurt hops off the stage and makes his way towards them.

"Hey," he greets, all smiles and breathless and the thrill of a performance in his eyes.

Blaine can't stop himself from leaning in and pecking Kurt's lips lightly (and he waits for the "ew, gross!" that never comes).

"You were _amazing_," Blaine says. "And I like the shirt."

By now, Tina and Mike have disappeared and it's just them. Blaine moves a little closer, his hands resting on Kurt's hips. Kurt responds by linking his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Thanks. You inspired it."

"All part of my plan," Blaine assures him.

Kurt chuckles and kisses Blaine. "Wanna go get coffee? My treat, for once."

"Sure. But before we do," Blaine gently removes Kurt's arms and takes a step back, "I have something to show you."

He starts unbuttoning his shirt and Kurt raises one eyebrow. "Here? In my school auditorium. I don't think so, Blaine."

Blaine shoots him a look as he undoes the last button, then pulls his shirt open. Kurt's eyes widen a little and his mouth splits into the widest smile Blaine's seen in a long time.

Because standing out, bold and proud on Blaine's plain white tee, are the words _Likes Kurt_.

"It's not really something I regret about myself," Blaine explains. "But…it will never change. And it only makes me stronger."

Kurt smiles (and now his eyes are a little watery). Blaine pulls him into his arms again.

"You know; you're kind of really, really good at this boyfriend thing," Kurt whispers.

"Only for you, sweetheart," Blaine whispers right back.

And they both lean forward to kiss sweetly and softly because they _can._


End file.
